kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuu Ki
'''Fuuki' is a Zhao General who was under the command of Houken during the Zhao invasion of Qin. Appearance Fuuki has a pencil thin moustache and a very thin goatee. He wears full armor on the battlefield and his helmet has a crest on the top. It is assumed that he is not a fighter as he deals mainly in strategic warfare. Personality Fuuki is a calm and collected person which is evident in his superior tactics on the battlefield. He does show a different side when the Hi Shin unit close in on him as he has a small laugh at the fact that he's never been pushed like that before. History Fuuki has been in numerous battles prior to the Zhao invasion of Qin. Story Fuuki is first seen arriving with Houken and the other generals at Bayou and asks what their next course of action will be. In the battle, he is given 20,000 men and is positioned on the right wing of the Zhao army. When the Qin left army continues its push, Fuuki orders the front units to pull back and the heavy infantry forward along with the left and right wings of the army. His plan was to close in on them from all three sides so when the Qin army broke by fleeing back the way they came, it would become a one sided massacre. When Kanou's cavalry begins to charge at his men, he remains calm as he still has the needed men to deal with them but fails to notice the approaching Hi Shin unit. Upon hearing that they were close to his position, Fuuki realizes that Ō Ki is after his head and dares him to try taking it. After asking of the Hi Shin unit, he sees that they have broken through his 300 elite bodyguards and deduces that they make it to him. He has a little laugh an his situation then retreats with his men to a safe distance before sending out the Seiko unit to crush Shin's unit but they are brought down by Kanou's cavalry which was able to break through the Zhao forces. He sends out 150 men to charge Kanou's unit but they are swiftly dealt with which leads him to recall half the troops from the right wall. His inner guard is then arranged with the strongest men close to Fuuki so they can better protect him from the attacking Qin. The Zhao general reflects on how he came to be in his current situation, stating that there might have been a flaw in his tactics. Upon realizing that he had played right into Ō Ki's hands, Fuuki orders his men to pull back and regroup with the Zhao centre but halts at the sight of Qin flags in the bushes. This delay is enough for Kanou to reach him and state that he is too early to try to compare with Ō Ki. He goes on to say that his lord's arrow has arrived as Shin jumps from his horse to deliver a fatal downwards slash to Fuuki, ending his life. Abilities Fuuki is a skillful tactician as he shows this in how he decimates the Qin left army with the use of heavy infantry and archers on the wing. The trap worked to devastating effect and would have ultimately destroyed the left army if not for the rallying of Heki to continue forward. Ō Ki comments that he is talented at long and medium distance warfare but is lacking when it comes to short distance combat. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Strategists